The Beatle's Have a Song for Everything
by Hope Night
Summary: Finn Hudson just wants to hold his boyfriend's hand without him y'know going to jail. Winn! Written for the Glee Fic!Battle


**Title: **The Beatles Have a Song For Everything  
**Author: **hopenight  
**Word Count:** 1,345  
**Pairing: **Will/Finn (Winn)  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Song: **I Want to Hold Your Hand-The Beatles, Version from Across the Universe sung by T.V. Carpio  
**Warning: **teacher/student action, boy kissing, Puck in general, and very brief mention of sex  
**Prompt: **_Will/Finn, Hand Holding, Any _Written for the Glee Fic!Battle  
**Summary:** All Finn wants to do is hold his boyfriend's hand without him y'know going to jail.

Holding hands is such an innocent concept if you pause to consider it. Really it's nothing more than a gentle touch of skin and skin. Fingers wrapped around palms or intertwined. The act can be as loose or as tight as a person. And yet it proclaims to the world that you care about this person.

Still if that person is your teacher and you're in a gay relationship with him, then holding hands can be dangerous.

The best part of a relationship to Finn is the holding hands part.

Yeah there's the sex (and Finn really likes the sex) but holding hands is a simple act of saying 'I care'. He did it with Quinn all the time. When she was sad, he would hold her hand. When she was scared, he would hold her hand. Even when she was happy, he would hold her hand.

He can't do that with Will though. Not in public at least.

It kind of kills him a little bit not being able to squeeze his boyfriend's hand.

He's not entirely show how to show Will that he cares in public without y'know getting him arrested.

People think that he's stupid. It's true for the most part. He's not really book smart but he's had straight B minuses since freshman year. He believed Quinn when she told him that he impregnated her by hot tub (not his best moment but truth be told he was willing to believe ANYTHING for that child to be his). He knows that he's not the best singer in Glee. And he's captain of a losing football team.

However, one thing he's _really_ good at is reading people. Like so insanely good that Brittany swears he's psychic. He doesn't have the heart to tell her that he's not.

So even if someone doesn't show it full forced, he can tell.

Like when Kurt's favorite scarf is purposefully mucked up, Finn's there with a Tide pen his mother forced him to keep in his locker and willing to play lookout.

Or when Artie's feeling particularly down about a nasty comment from one of the sports team, he's there with a spare wheelchair and loses to him in races.

When Mercedes' weight is made fun of, he gives her extra compliments and tells her she rocked the new solo she got in Glee.

If Tina's goth-ness is given huffs and sneers, he makes sure to comment that he kind of digs the streaks of color in her hair.

When Rachel is slushied for the seventh time that day, it's him that gives her a hug and tells her she'll get out of this place one day.

They don't show it directly when they are hurt but he can tell. And he's there ready and willing to cheer them up.

He's gotten very good at reading Will.

He _knows_ that if he holds his hand, then it would make Will smile.

Oh God…when did he become a sixth grade girl?

Finn groaned and rested his head against the bright red locker in the men's locker rooms.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Puck easily as he tugged over a dark blue t-shirt. He knew about the two of them because he's Puck, who Finn is convinced is the true psychic. (Well when it comes to people having sex anyway)

They were the only two in locker room. Finn looked around cautiously for a bright, red curly mane of the school's snoop.

"You'll call me a girl."

"I thought in this relationship you were the girl."

"Bite me."

"I'll leave that to your boyfriend. Seriously bro, what's wrong?"

"I…" began Finn, "I just want to hold his hand."

"You are such a girl man."

"I knew you would call me a girl! Why do I try to share anything deep with you?"

"Because we instituted that whole honesty bros thing after the whole Quinn and baby daddy debacle… Which is why you told me about you and your man-toy after some prodding," said Puck with a wicked grin.

Then the mohawk football player sat down, "Look you're better with this touchy-feely relationship crap than I am. If you want to hold his hand then man up and hold it. I mean you can't do it in public because we don't want him to go to jail. Because then I'll have to deal with you being his prison bitch and I'm not sure I can do that man. Just give him a smile or something like in public? He is sentimental enough to appreciate that shit. Now if you excuse me I'm going to buy a Playboy and masturbate while listening Poison then go 'pool cleaning' so I can feel like a man again."

"Way too much information," said Finn with a small smile and bark of laughter.

* * *

He stood outside his boyfriend's apartment door with his hand raise prepared to knock. However, Will probably saw his car parked outside and opened the door with a smile.

"Hey," said the curly haired man when Finn entered the apartment. They shared a quick kiss.

"I want to sing you something," blurted out the quarterback. He then immediately flushed.

"Really? What?" asked Will surprised and a little touched that Finn would do that for him.

"It's a surprise. Now sit down."

The elder man obediently did as he was asked. Finn quietly got the music ready. It took him a relatively short amount of time to find the song but he wanted the lamentish quality instead of the pop-happy go lucky. So he had to go to Artie begging him to delete the words but let the music remain from the movie cut of it. Let it not be said that Artie knew his way around a computer.

The music began and Finn took a steadying breath. He shyly began to sing.

"_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand"_

Will stared at Finn with incredulous expression on his face. The football player continued undeterred. He stared at the teacher with soulful brown eyes and a haunting quality in his voice.

"_Oh please say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
You'll let me hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand"_

Feeling more confident, Finn began to walk over to the couch. Will's eyes following him the entire way there, a gentle expression was on his face. It was tender and unbelieving, the way he looked at Finn when they first made love. The taller of the two sat down on the couch.

"_And when I touch you I feel happy inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide"_

Finn's hand began to creep along the couch. The soft, bumpy texture felt familiar under his open palm. Slowly he brushed his finger tips against Will's pinky finger. The curly haired adult gave a shudder of approval. His eyes growing dark with desire as Finn sang softly.

"_Yeah you, you got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I want to hold your hand  
I want to hold your hand"_

His big hand began to snake over the thin one. They were staring at each other oblivious to the world outside the apartment. Finn moved in gently to whisper in Will's ear.

"One day, Will, I'm going to hold your hand in public to show the world someone truly cares about you and that person is me."

He pulled back and pressed a kiss to the teacher's lips. Which was reciprocated eagerly…

Their hands were entwined as they did.

* * *

Later that night as the couple slept secured in their love, their hands were still intertwined.

Finn had a smile as he slept because Will was smiling too.

And that's all he needed to make him happy.


End file.
